Public Enemy Number One
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: An escape leads to a search for Kor El. What does he have planned for Kon and Match, and how does he plan to turn the tables on those that have defeated him in the past? A seven part story. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, and Rivals or Friends.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 1

Conner noticed that Max was a lot more relaxed recently. He seemed to have sorted things out with Dan, who was back to his old self.

"I'm glad you're back to normal," he told Max.

"Thank you," Max replied.

"When are you going to tell me what it was all about?"

Max was conscious of the fact that he and Dan had not yet revealed their relationship. It wasn't that they mean to keep it secret, but it was new enough that they wanted to enjoy it themselves.

"I'll tell you someday soon," he told Conner.

"Well, you're happy so I guess I can wait."

Kon's Titans communicator started flashing. He examined it and paled when he saw the message. It was not good news.

"Kor-El has escaped," he said.

* * *

Match examined everyone's status again. Kor-El had managed to escape while both the JLA and the JSA were unavailable. The Titans and Outsiders were searching for him, but he did not like the odds of either team against Kor-El. 

He sighed. Since he was the target of Kor-El's ire, it made sense to keep him away from the others in case they got hit in the crossfire. It was that he was cut off from being able to take an active role in finding Kor-El that bothered him more than anything else. Still, it made the most sense, and the others might be able to reason with him if he weren't present, so he was at the JLA Watchtower, monitoring the search.

The image of a familiar mask appeared on a screen. "How are you doing?"

"The search is progressing," he informed Oracle. "Both teams are tracking down leads. So far, they haven't had any success in finding him."

"How are you personally doing?"

"It's a little quiet here. I'm used to seeing someone else on monitor duty."

"This came at a really bad time. The JLA and JSA aren't on the planet; otherwise they'd be looking too."

"I'd be more confident if they were searching. Their power levels would be comforting. At this point, I don't know if either team can stop him."

"You did well enough against him on your own," Oracle pointed out.

"Our conflict was as much psychological as it was physical. Were he stable mentally, it would be difficult for me to defeat him."

"Are his powers that much greater than yours?"

"I studied the findings of an examination performed on him. His solar energy capacity is greater than mine. He also has the ability to output more of it, boosting his telekinetic power. However, that last one might be tied to emotional release."

"He puts more of himself into his actions?"

"Correct. Kon-El is the same way. Since he's also developed more physically, he has access to heat vision, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, and a degree of being able to resist damage separate from his telekinetic field."

"You sound slightly envious."

"How could I not be? Kon-El has developed heat vision and enhanced strength. I've got enhanced hearing and taste. I seem to have gotten the powers that are less useful in combat."

"Batman would kill for those. They'd help his detective work immensely."

"I'm sure that thought will be very comforting when I get hit with a blast of heat vision," Match said dryly.

"You sound like you're worried about facing him."

"I am. He's got more powers than me and is more powerful than me in the ones we share. I beat him before either because I had help or because I was able to destroy his confidence. The latter is unlikely to happen this time. The advantages I do have are that I have a better understanding of my powers and better focus."

"That's the case with Superboy as well, isn't it?"

"To use a running metaphor, he could beat me in a sprint, but I would win a marathon."

"We'll find him," Oracle said. "He's out there somewhere. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

Kon was tired. He and the Titans had spent all day following leads on Kor-El. They hadn't been successful and everything led to a dead end. The other Titans were tired as well and glad to be returning to the Tower. 

Robin tried to cheer them up. "We got a lot of information that will help us out. I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow."

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was Kor-El.

"If you wanted to find me, I was right here," he said with a sinister smile.

-----

Any and all comments welcome! I also have a fiction livejournal that's linked on my profile page if you'd like to contact me via that instead of through the system here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 2

Kon went crashing through a wall and landed roughly. Kor-El had punched him, and it hurt. He was vaguely aware of Wonder Girl trying to tangle the more physically developed clone in her lasso, but his first thought was about how much pain he was feeling.

He struggled to his feet in time to see Kor-El knock Cassie out.

"She's kind of cute," Kor-El said with a smile. "You've got good taste. I wonder if it's a genetic predisposition. You think Kru-El's got the hots for her too?"

Kid Flash charged at him but bounced off a telekinetic barrier and landed with a thud. Speedy shot an arrow at him, but Kor-El deflected it.

"Please," he laughed. "What are you thinking, using physical projectiles against a telekinetic? Even if your little arrow could hurt me, it can't even get close."

Superboy unleashed a blast of heat vision. Kor-El staggered a bit.

"Cyborg, now!" Robin shouted, signaling Cyborg to unleash a sonic blast at him.

Kor-El took a step back and flashed a grin. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Get him!" Robin shouted as the remaining Titans charged.

* * *

Match looked at the readings. They weren't good. He feared he knew what was happening. 

"Titans, report," he ordered.

"We're a little busy right now!" Robin shouted.

"Outsiders, how long will it take you to get to Titan's Tower?" Match demanded.

"Approximately five minutes," Nightwing replied. "We're en route now."

"Robin, can you hold out that long?"

There was no answer.

"Superboy, are you there?"

There was silence.

"Raven? Report!"

"I'm afraid they're all unable to talk to you right now," a familiar voice said. "I'll tell them you called when they awaken. If they awaken, that is."

"What do you want?" Oracle asked.

"I want Kru-El," he demanded. "He and I will fight a duel."

Match checked the Outsider's status. They were still over four minutes away. He made his decision.

"I'm on my way," he said before cutting the communications channel.

"Match, this is exactly what he wants," Oracle warned.

"I know. Have the Outsiders rescue the Titans when they arrive. I will provide a distraction. I'll attempt to move the battle away from them."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I have no choice," Match said as he headed into the teleportation booth.

* * *

Match took in the state of Titan's Tower with a glance. The place had been trashed during the fight. He saw Kor-El in a copy of Superman's costume standing in front of the Titans. Match relaxed slightly when he confirmed that they were all breathing. 

"I've waited for this," Kor-El told him with a smile. "Do you like my preparations for the party? I knew you'd take great interest in the decorations, Kru-El."

Match unleashed a telekinetic blast from his eyes and was quite surprised to see it blow Kor-El through the walls of Titan's Tower. Perhaps his fight with the Titans had drained him more than Match thought it would.

He followed through the hole, ready to pounce on any opening. He saw Kor-El grinning at him, apparently unhurt.

"Was that really the best you could do?" he sneered. "I'm disappointed."

Match landed a powerful blow, throwing the larger man through another wall to outside the building. Match hesitated briefly. It seemed as if Kor-El was luring him into a trap. He would have to be careful in fighting him, keeping an eye out for bystanders.

* * *

Kon found himself waking on the floor, his body aching. He forced himself to remain awake and checked the other Titans. He breathed a sigh of relief when he confirmed that they were all alive. 

He saw a gaping hole leading outside of Titan's Tower, and he staggered over to it. He looked out and saw his brother battling Kor-El. Since he tapped an identical telekinetic field, he could sense how much power the two of them were using; it was enormous.

* * *

Match was sweating from exerting so much power, but he was growing more confident. The battle was turning into a contest of endurance, and he had faith that he'd be able to outlast Kor-El. Kor-El was too unstable to keep his abilities at such a high level over a long period of time. 

There were distractions that he had to deal with. News helicopters were around them, and he had to move to make sure that they weren't hit by any errant fire.

Kor-El presented an opening, and Match took it. He delivered a powerful uppercut to Kor-El that sent him flying. However, Kor-El was able to change the arc his body was following to land in the city.

Match tightened slightly. He had no choice but to follow him, even though they'd be in a densely populated environment. He wouldn't be able to unleash his full power lest he injure civilian bystanders. Still, there was no choice, and he flew after him.

* * *

Kon-El frowned as he saw Match go after Kor-El. Kor-El was luring Match somewhere; he was sure of it. 

He heard movement behind him and turned. The Outsiders had arrived and were treating the Titans.

"I'm going to go help Match," he told them, as he started to gather his power.

"Don't," Nightwing ordered. "You're barely able to stand."

"I've got to help him."

"All you'll do is give Kor-El a hostage," Nightwing said coldly. "If you go, you'll give him an advantage over Match."

Kon flinched as if he had been slapped. "That was harsh."

"I know, but it was true. It'll take us a minute to see to the Titans. Then, Jade and I can go with you. That should be enough to ensure your safety and Kor-El's defeat."

* * *

It was good that nothing more than the basics of hand to hand combat had been implanted in Kor-El, Match thought. The larger clone had little idea of how to block or exploit an opening. 

Bystanders were gathering, but, to Match's surprise, Kor-El had not tried to exploit them. In truth, Kor-El might not have been able to exploit them since Match was using his advanced martial arts skills to give him trouble.

"You think you've won?" Kor-El whispered to Match. "You haven't."

Match kept his focus on Kor-El, ready for anything he'd do. Since his focus was on the larger clone, he was unprepared when the crowd started throwing things at him.

"Get away from Superman!" one of them shouted.

"You lousy clone!" another shouted. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

Match raised a telekinetic barrier to block what the crowd was throwing, but splitting his concentration and focus left an opening for Kor-El to strike. He hit Match, and he went flying. Kor-El followed him and unleashed a blast of heat vision that Match wasn't fully successful in blocking.

"Do you understand?" Kor-El asked softly. "I'm going to destroy you before I kill you. It would be too easy for you otherwise. I want this to hurt, Kru-El."

Jade, Nightwing, and Superboy approached. Kor-El straightened and flashed them a grin.

"I'll leave him in your hands," he said as he flew off.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights nor meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 3

"He out-witted us," Oracle admitted. "We were focused on finding him when he snuck into Titan's Tower. The security scanned his DNA and let him past. We should have anticipated that."

"You say that he wants to destroy you?" Nightwing asked Match. "What do you think he means?"

"I didn't think to check before, but he sent footage of the Titans being held hostage to the local television stations, and I was the one threatening to kill them," Match replied. "He made sure there were news crews to pick up our fight, and he was dressed as Superman. He's succeeded in making me look like a criminal."

"We can set the record straight, right?" Superboy asked. "Can't we just tell the truth?"

Nightwing sighed. "We can, but that doesn't mean we can make them believe it. Like it or not, corrections don't receive anywhere near as much publicity as the initial report."

"What can we do?" Kon asked. "How can we fix this?"

"The DEO is already requesting that they question you," Oracle informed Match. "They seem a bit slower to come to judgment."

"I saved their headquarters and computer system," Match commented. "It looks like Mr. Bones has decided that earns me the benefit of the doubt. Have there been any other requests?"

"The Slab wants to know when you'll be transferred to them. I told them you weren't going there."

"Isn't it lovely to be wanted," Match said dryly. "Would you mind patching me through to Mr. Bones? I think it's best to defuse at least one situation."

Mr. Bones' skeletal visage appeared on the screen. Kon found it a bit disconcerting to see it so large.

"I already have requests about the situation," Mr. Bones informed Match. "In the interest of keeping things simple and direct, why don't you tell me what happened? We can spar about whether or not the DEO tramples on your feelings or rights later."

"That wasn't Superman," Nightwing replied. "He was a more physically developed clone of Superboy's. He had doctored footage that he sent to television stations and then publicly fought Match while disguised as Superman. He's sworn to destroy Match."

"Thank you, Nightwing. If only your mentor were as open as you, my job would be a lot easier. Is there any reason he wants to destroy Match?"

"He hates me," Match answered. "He was implanted with memories that I forced him to realize were false. He blames me for destroying his life and has dedicated his life to destroying mine."

"Charming. You realize that there's going to be some fallout over this, don't you? I've heard rumblings about a full-blown investigation into this. There's likely to be congressional hearings into this event and possibly the status of clones. This is likely to blow up quickly."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Superboy.

"That footage was widely played. The general public thinks that Match took a bunch of teenaged superheroes hostage and fought Superman. Right now, members of both political parties are calling for an investigation. They don't want to be seen as avoiding the issue."

"I'm glad that I'm capable of uniting the two parties," Match said. "Thank you for the warning, director."

"It's the least I can do. I'll help you out in any way I can until my superiors forbid it."

The screen darkened as Mr. Bones disconnected.

"What are the next steps?" Kon asked. "How can we fight this?"

"We need to keep searching for Kor-El," Nightwing said. "I don't think that he's given up. He'll try to attack after public opinion has turned further against you."

"Perhaps it might be best if I were to lay low," Match suggested. "I should also explain the situation to a few people. They need to know what's happening."

Kon thought about Jonathan, Martha, and Lois. "I agree. I'll head back with you to confirm what happened, just in case."

* * *

The two flew back to Smallville. Conner could tell that Max was annoyed with himself for falling into Kor-El's trap. What annoyed Conner was that so many people were willing to believe the worst of his brother. 

The Kents were looking grim when they arrived.

"It wasn't Clark," Max told them.

"We know," Martha assured him. "It looked a bit like him, but we knew it wasn't Clark you were fighting. Parents know their children."

"That was Kor-El, wasn't it?" Jonathan asked.

"It was," Conner answered. "He captured the Titans and used us as bait to lure Max there. He had this all planned out."

"I'm going to call Lois," Max said. "She probably already knows, but she might also have some ideas on getting the truth out. She might have heard some of the rumblings in the government; she's very well connected in anything regarding metahuman news."

* * *

Lois picked up the phone before the second ring. "Hello?" 

"Lois, it's Max," the voice came over the phone. "We need to talk."

"It wasn't him," she said. "He's still not around. He always gives me some sort of notice when he gets back; he knows that I worry."

The phone line wasn't secure, so the two were being careful to not say anything revealing.

"You aren't angry at me then. That's good."

"I'm angry at the person pretending to be him. I can't believe that anyone thinks they're the same. Are they blind or something?"

"Not everyone can be as perceptive as you. Therein lays the problem. Everybody thinks I'm responsible for what happened. You're in the news business; do you have any suggestions on how to handle it?"

"I'm not in public relations. I do know that if you get out what really happened, the correction will run inside the paper in small print. It won't get the same coverage as what happened."

"What if Clark set the record straight?"

Lois thought about it. "He's got stature that you don't. Sorry, it's the truth. The big news from that would be publicizing that guy's existence, but it would also cover your innocence. It would probably work, but it would have to happen soon, and I don't know when he's getting back."

"I hear there's talk of congressional hearings. Washington's not part of your beat, but can you tell me anything? You're the pioneer of this type of news, so you've got contacts."

"You're a flatterer, aren't you? So far, it's just talk, but if Clark gets back, it'll go away. However, if there's another incident, then there'll be hearings no matter what."

"Thanks for everything. Would you like to talk to anyone else here, or is it getting too late?"

"It's past 1 AM here, but I don't sleep that well when Clark's gone. If Martha's not too tired, we can catch up."

* * *

"So, what now?" Conner asked when they were in their room. 

"If Clark gets back soon, then he can get the truth out. The timing of all this seems suspicious. I don't think it's accidental that Kor-El happened to escape while the JLA was off-planet."

"Who do you think would have helped him? He's not exactly well-known."

"That's true. That helps narrow the list of candidates. One of them stands out."

"Who? Wait, let me think about it. I want to see if I can figure it out from the information we know."

"Go ahead."

Conner thought about the people who knew Kor-El existed. He then removed all the heroes from the list of suspects. He further narrowed it down to those who had a grudge against Match. That left him with two candidates, one of which was already imprisoned. That left...him.

"Luthor," Conner said.

"Very good," Max complimented him. "He's my leading candidate."

"He won't have left any traces," Conner said. "We won't be able to tie him to Kor-El's escape. In fact, I can't see Luthor doing anything other than just setting Kor-El free. So, it doesn't do any good."

"That's not entirely true. It helps us deduce what sort of extra help Kor-El will have. He might have something from Dabney, but that would be it. He doesn't have anyone making a backup plan for him."

"I guess that's something."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights nor meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 4

Unfortunately, the JLA did not return in the next two days. Without Superman issuing a denial, the public furor over Match grew. The Titans and Outsiders did state what happened, but they lacked the stature to penetrate the frenzy.

Even worse, there were incidents where Match was reported as causing havoc. They were false since Conner was with Max at school when they happened, but the public didn't know that.

It got bad enough that there seemed to be no stopping congressional hearings. There were even television segments on what actions one should take if present during an attack by Match. It was even getting discussed at school.

"I don't know why they're so worried," Dan complained. "It's not like Match is ever going to come to Smallville."

Conner gave Max a quick look, but his brother just smiled.

"The probability of a single specific person coming to Smallville is quite low," Max agreed.

"What do you think of the issue?" Conner asked.

"It looks pretty bad for this Match guy," Dan said. "I mean, they've got footage of him tearing things up and holding people hostage. It looks like he's a bad guy."

Conner had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He shouldn't have asked that question. He had hoped that Dan would say something to make his brother feel better.

"I want to know why the heroes aren't doing anything about it," Dan continued. "Normally, you'd get someone saying that they were going to take him down, but there hasn't been anything like that. After Doomsday, there were all these announcements by Guy Gardner and Wonder Woman on how they'd never let something like that happen again. It makes me wonder whether it's really happening or whether someone's pulling a big trick on everyone."

"I think there have been statements by the Titans and Outsiders that it was a fake Superman that took the Titans captive," Max noted.

"That's the first I've heard of it."

Dan chewed on his sandwich a bit before moving on to a new topic. "What is it you guys do on the weekend that takes you out of Smallville? Is there any chance I could go too?"

"We were signed up for a youth group by the Kents," Max said. "It's not all that exciting. I think there's some sort of membership fee involved, but I'm not sure. The Kents don't like discussing their finances in front of us."

Conner said nothing at the bald-face lies Max was telling. Max did the Kent's taxes for them; he knew exactly how much they made and how much they spent.

"That's too bad," Dan frowned. "It would have been great to get out of Smallville once in a while. Is it a cool group of people?"

"Conner's girlfriend is there," Max said. "His best friend is there too. They're a pretty good bunch."

"Oh, your girlfriend," Dan said. "Is she that girl you did the play with last year? I've seen pictures of it both here and at your house."

"No, that was Max," Conner said with a grin. "He gave a great performance as Juliet and carried my performance. He's really good."

"Seriously? Max got in drag?"

Max blushed. "It was an assigned part. I didn't go out of my way to try for it. That dress was really uncomfortable; it was difficult to breathe in it."

"You never mentioned that," Conner said.

"It wouldn't have done any good. But now you know the reason I took great pleasure in burning it."

"Did you really have hair that long, or did you wear a wig?" Dan asked.

"I was laid up in the hospital for a time before moving in with the Kents," Max explained. "I didn't have the opportunity to get a haircut and my hair was quite long at the end of it. So, that was all my hair."

"This puts you in an all new light," Dan teased. "I'm not sure I can look at you in the same way again."

"Just for that, we'll be practicing throws today," Max said. "Dan will be my demonstration victim."

* * *

That afternoon's practice had an unexpected visitor. Clark was paying a visit. 

"Lois is here too," he said. "We're going to be staying for a little while. Who's your friend?"

"This is Daniel Reiner," Max introduced him. "Dan, this is Clark Kent, Conner's and my cousin."

"It's nice to meet you," Dan said as he shook Clark's hand.

"I'm glad to see they're making friends," Clark said. "Sometimes, I worry that they get anti-social outside of their comfort zone."

"Dan, would you mind excusing us for a little bit?" Clark asked. "There's some family stuff that I need to tell them."

"No problem. I'll be waiting in the barn."

After Dan left, Clark turned to them. "I know it wasn't you, Max, and I'm sorry, but these incidents have people calling for your head."

"I'm not going to let him take the blame for something that he didn't do," Conner warned.

"I'm not suggesting that," Clark said. "What happened is that I have agreed to watch over you for the next week, at which point you'll be questioned by Congress. I'm sorry it's happening this way, but people wanted you thrown in the Slab. This was the best I could get them to agree to."

"Your telling them did not change any minds?" Max asked.

"It may have changed their minds about the initial incident, but these follow up attacks by someone impersonating you are pushing it forward."

"I understand. Thank you for trying."

* * *

Despite the fact that Clark meant well, Max started to get frustrated about being watched. While he knew that Clark didn't have to watch over him, Clark had made a promise and wouldn't break it. Perhaps what was most frustrating about it was that he couldn't get any time alone with Dan; normally they let Conner get cleaned up first after training to give them some time alone, but with Clark around, they didn't even get that brief amount of time. 

What was amusing was watching Lois spend time with them. She got along with everyone in the family, but it was very clear that she didn't take relaxation well. She wanted or needed to be doing something, and life in Smallville wasn't what she was cut out for.

Lois was also more perceptive than anyone else in the house. She made an offhand comment about how Dan was a good kid, and he'd make someone happy, giving Max a glance. The other, however, didn't take any notice of this and teased Lois about wanting to set him up with someone.

* * *

"Are you doing okay?" Conner asked. 

"The last time we did this, it was those closest to me who doubted," Max pointed out. "This time, they're rallying around me. It's still...annoying that Clark is forced to be around. I would much prefer to have him around without watching me. It would be far less stressful."

"I didn't doubt you."

"You didn't, and for that, I'm grateful."

"You've got something you've been hiding recently though, haven't you?"

"You think I'd hide something about this?"

"No, I don't think it's about the Kor-El thing. I'm pretty sure that it's something personal. You seem happier than you did a few weeks ago."

"You don't think I'm happy, normally?"

"Now, I know you're hiding something. You're trying to change the subject. You always do that when you're hiding something."

"I do have something I've been keeping to myself."

"Are you ready to tell me about it?"

"Not quite yet."

"If it makes you happy, I don't really mind you keeping it secret. It's just that I'd like to be able to share in your happiness. You don't have to keep everything secret."

Max looked guilty. "I think I've been a little selfish about it. I should have confided in everyone. I will soon."

"The important thing is that you're happy. I'm glad that you're happy."

"You're purposely making me feel guilty," Max accused.

"Maybe. It's the one thing that you aren't good at evading."

"I thought psychological ploys were beneath you."

"I learned from you."

* * *

"I think I'm ready to tell them," Max said to Dan at lunch when Conner had left for a moment. 

"Are you sure?" Dan asked. "It can be a little difficult for people to take. Your family's a bit more traditional than mine is. They might take it worse than mine did, and it wasn't pretty for me."

"They're more cosmopolitan than you think. If nothing else, Lois suspects and approves. I think it's best to tell them now while we're guaranteed to have someone who will be on our side."

"You've got this all planned out, don't you?"

"I know them, and I know how they'll react. At least, I hope I do. I do better when I can think things through calmly and rationally. Somebody once took me by surprise, so I had to sputter around a while before I could think straight."

"Sometimes you've just got to stop thinking and act!"

"That's exactly what I've told him," Conner said as he returned. "So, what's my brother got to stop thinking about?"

"It was something in the past," Dan said. "He got thought it. Eventually."

"Oh, was this the thing that took him a week to get through? I was wondering if he'd ever get through that!"

"I'm right here," Max reminded them.

* * *

"I have something I'd like to tell everyone," Max announced at dinner. 

Lois smiled. Dan looked nervous. The others looked a little surprised.

"Oh, this is about that thing you've been quiet about, isn't it?" Conner realized. "You've finally decided to stop being so secretive."

"So, what is it you want to tell us?" Clark asked.

"Dan and I are in a relationship," Max stated calmly.

There was confusion, realization, and surprise that washed over faces.

"Are you sure?" Conner asked. "I thought you used to like some girl."

"Is that true?" Dan asked.

Max shrugged. "Like I told you, gender is irrelevant. It's the person that's important."

"I guess that's true," Clark said, his voice sounding a little strained.

"I, for one, am happy for both of you," Lois said. "I think you're both well-suited for each other, and I hope you have a long and successful relationship."

Clark looked at her, and Lois stared back.

"This was a little bit of a shock," Martha admitted. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

Jonathan paused before adding, "I am too."

"Have you guys, you know," Conner began.

"That's none of your business," Max said in a deceptively calm voice.

"I'm sorry," Conner apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I talked about being ready for anything you had to say, and then I act like this. I guess I'm not as prepared as I thought I was. This does explain why you let me get cleaned up after training first though. If you need more time alone, I understand. Well, now I do."

"Conner, you're babbling," Max said.

"I guess this means I can stop thinking about setting you up."

"You were trying to set him up?" Dan asked.

"I was just thinking about it. Don't all of you give me those looks! You all thought Lois was talking about setting Dan up, but that wasn't it at all, was it? You were trying to let Max know you approved."

"You knew?" Clark asked his wife. "How?"

"I suspected," Lois said. "As for how I thought that, well, I guess it's reporter's instinct."

"I'm a reporter too."

Lois said with a grin, "Keep watching me, Smallville. You may learn something."

They all laughed.

* * *

Sadly, the laughter did not last long. After dinner, Dan left to go home, and Lois turned on the news. There was another attack that had been attributed to Match. This time, there was footage of the attack, and it showed Match causing damage. 

"That's not possible!" Conner exclaimed. "You were with us at dinner! The footage's fake!"

Lois flipped to a few different news channels. They were all reporting the same thing: Match had made another attack.

"It's all different footage," she noted. "It's not fake."

"What are you saying?" Conner asked.

"Conner, calm down," Clark ordered. "Lois isn't saying what you think she's saying."

"What are you saying?" Conner asked in a calmer tone.

"The footage isn't doctored, so there is someone doing all the damage," Lois said. "There's a fake Match doing it, and he doesn't look like he's Kor-El with white hair."

"Kor-El is taller and broader than the one shown in this attack," Max said, speaking for the first time. "The one here also has a monotone voice, and Kor-El does not."

"You can tell that from one viewing?" Lois asked.

Max nodded. "This individual's tone and inflection are based on mine. No, I have to correct myself; they are identical to mine."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked. "You don't speak like that."

"I do when focused on a mission objective."

Lois looked at Max. "Between your perception and analytical abilities, I can make you the best reporter that's ever been on the face of this planet if you want. I can train you to be the best."

"I fear you're being too exuberant," Max said.

"You'll be better than Clark, or even me," Lois promised.

"Hey!" Clark protested.

"If you ever gave yourself over to your work, you might be better than me, Smallville," Lois said. "You can't, though. With Max, I think he could do it while still saving the world."

"I'll be satisfied with clearing my name for now," Max said. "This will be moot if I'm forced to be taken into custody."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights nor meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 5

Superboy and Match were at Titan's Tower, trying to forget about the public sentiments that had turned against clones in general and Match in specific. They were also trying to ignore how formal everyone became around Superman. It was one thing to acknowledge that he was respected, but it was slightly mortifying to see the other Titans unable to relax around him. Match made a Sir Eliot reference that nobody placed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Wonder Girl asked. "We could hold a rally to stir up support like we did for teen heroes!"

"That didn't work out so well," Robin reminded her.

"That was because of me," Match said. "I don't think it would work because there isn't a large group of clones that could gather. Or, to be more precise, there aren't enough acceptable clones to gather. Bizarro would be a bad person to appear, for example."

"So, what do you suggest?" Cassie asked.

"I'm going to be called upon by Congress to testify. That is, I will sit before them while they make speeches referring to clones as abominations and declaring me a horrible thing that should be imprisoned at the least."

"Match, you shouldn't be so cynical," Superman warned him.

"I've tracked the public statements of the members of the committee. If anything, I've underplayed their responses. It's not going to be pleasant."

"They've always been respectful to me when I've appeared."

"You've never had an eighty-five percent unfavorable rating. The latest polls also show that a majority of those polled wanting me to be put to death. The committee members are politicians; they follow the polls."

"I know I shouldn't have let you near any of the newspapers," Superman mumbled.

"So, what's your strategy going to be?" Robin asked. "I know you, and I know that you've got one."

"My opening statement is going to be key," Match said. "I will have the opportunity to make it before I'm denounced at the hearing. It's possible that it will be able to change the course of the hearing. That's why I'm going to let Superman do it for me."

Kid Flash laughed. "That's great! He can set the record straight at the very beginning! Everybody trusts him, so it'll stop everything!"

"That's true, everybody trusts Superman," Match agreed. "That's exactly why he won't be available to speak on my behalf."

"What do you mean?" asked Wonder Girl.

Kon realized what his brother was getting at. "Kor-El is going to have a distraction for him. He's going to arrange something to keep him busy, isn't he?"

"We can have other people cover it," Robin said. "There are other heroes that can deal with crises while Superman is talking to Congress."

"I know that," Match said. "Kor-El knows it too. I think that he'll have an answer for it. I don't know what it is, yet. I don't have enough information to figure out what it is."

"I think it'll be the imposter Matches," Kon said.

"What impostors?" Wonder Girl asked.

"The ones who have been destroying stuff," he explained. "I think they're the ones that are going to draw Superman away."

"I thought they were just doctored images," Kid Flash said.

"There's been live footage from multiple angles," Kon said. "I thought that too, but it was pointed out to me that the images had to be true; it's the content of the images that's false."

Match smiled. "You're most likely correct. That gives me a basis with which to work."

* * *

The security alert beeped. All the Titans present looked at the screen. The End's commandos were approaching the Tower. They weren't trying to sneak in or assault the area, but they did not look like they were here for casual conversation. 

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked over the communication system.

"We need to talk to you," Technician said. "May we come in?"

Cyborg let them in. The atmosphere was tense.

"What brings you here?" Cyborg asked.

"We're here to take Match into custody," Takedown said.

"What are you talking about?" Superman asked. "On what grounds?"

"Anyone can see what damage he's done!" Takedown shouted. "It's clear!"

"Do you realize that I'm already in custody?" Match asked. "Superman is watching me twenty-four hours a day. I'm unable to go anywhere for fear of being assaulted. I can't even publicly defend myself against some of the charges that are being thrown around."

"We discussed it and felt that it was our duty to apprehend you," Camouflage said.

"I sense unease from you, Delphi," Raven intoned. "Why?"

"This confrontation was necessary," Delphi explained. "I saw it happening. That was my reason for agreeing, nothing more or less."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Technician asked.

"That's beside the point," Takedown said. "Are you going to come quietly or not?"

Everyone tensed as they expected fighting to break out.

"Stand down," a heavily accented voice came from the door.

Everyone turned to see an elderly Asian woman in a black business suit.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. "How did you get here?"

"The End sent me," she told the commandos, ignoring Robin's question. "The End is unhappy with your actions. I'm to bring you home and supervise you."

"You expect us to accept that without question?" Takedown scoffed. "You'll have to prove it!"

"And you can explain how you evaded the Tower's security while you're at it," Cyborg added.

"The recognition code is tau nine three cerulean," she said.

Looks of acknowledgement appeared on the commando's faces, and they relaxed from their combat stances. The Titans and Superman relaxed as well.

"Now, how did you evade our security?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been in this business for over fifty years. You learn how to do those types of things."

"This is Mrs. Chen," Match said. "She's a legend in the intelligence community. I've read her file; she's trustworthy."

"Thank you," she said.

"We have a state of the art security system," Robin argued. "I want to know how she evaded it. Doing so would require a level of technical proficiency that I don't think she has."

"She's a low powered metahuman," Match explained. "She has a mental shield that's virtually impenetrable and can evade electronic detection if she desires."

"I see you've read me entire file, including the classified sections," she commented. "Regardless, I'm here to bring everyone back."

"I still think that Match is dangerous," Takedown argued.

"This isn't about who's dangerous, is it?" Kon asked. "You want to test yourself against him. You want to see whose skills are better."

"If that's the case, then I'll provide you a practice match," Match said. "In return, I would like Delphi to provide a reading for me."

"That's acceptable," Delphi said. "I saw these events coming."

* * *

Match and Takedown faced off in the practice room. Match was the taller of the two with a slightly larger reach, but Takedown appeared to have a broader build. Match had agreed to not use his powers for this fight. 

The initial steps of the fight were the two probing each other's defenses. Takedown appeared to be a touch faster, but Match was able to predict his moves and block them.

Suddenly, Takedown stepped up the intensity of his attacks. Match looked to be barely able to block them. That encouraged Takedown to continue attacking.

Watching from the sidelines, Mrs. Chen said, "Foolishness. He's fallen into his trap."

The constant attacking meant Takedown wasn't quite as careful as he should have been. One jab was made with slightly more force that it should have, and Match pounced on the opening. He threw Takedown, slamming him on his back. Then while the teen had the breath knocked out of him, Match grabbed his throat.

Takedown's eyes bulged, and he gasped for breath when Match let go.

"That was quite good, but you need to prevent yourself from over-committing," Match told him. "I only needed a single opening. When it came, I took it."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Takedown panted. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"He learned it from Danube," Mrs. Chen answered. "She was a supremely talented operative, but Match has built off of the base she provided."

"Most impressive," Match murmured. "I'm not the only one who's taken a look at files, I see."

"Delphi, once you've provided a reading for him, we'll take our leave," Mrs. Chen stated. "We have several issues that I wish to discuss with all of you."

Match offered his hand to Delphi. She took it and gazed off into space, seeing something that no one else present could. A moment passed, and then she returned her attention to those present.

"I see sorrow, anger, and fire in your future," she said. "I see you burning."

"How...unpleasant. Thank you for your reading. I'll see what I can do to deal with that."

"I'm sure that we'll come into contact again," Mrs. Chen said. "I trust it will be as allies."

They left, and neither Match nor Mrs. Chen gave any indication that she was working for him.

-----

The Sir Eliot reference is to a character in Jane Austen's Persuasion, where the main character's father manages to dampen everyone's spirits with his formal presence. Clark doesn't mean to, but the Titans can't help but be a bit more formal and uncomfortable in his presence.

Any and all comments welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights nor meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 6

"Have you prepared your opening comments?" Lois asked.

Clark frowned. "No. I can't believe he's making me give them. I know it makes sense, but I'm not the one called to testify. He should be giving them."

Lois looked at her husband. "You don't like speaking in public, do you?"

"That's completely beside the point."

"I never thought that a little public speaking would scare you. You've talked to all sorts of public officials."

"Those were in private. I wasn't in front of cameras."

"You're in front of cameras all the time when in costume," Lois pointed out.

"That's different. I'm doing things then, not speaking."

"So every time I'd ask you questions and have Jimmy take a picture, you were terrified?"

"Questions I can deal with. This is giving a speech. It's different."

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Conner asked. 

Max nodded. "I am."

"You're not nervous or anything?"

"I've done my research on the committee members. I have a very good idea of what they will ask and the appropriate response. I've also prepared an opening statement in the event that Clark is unavailable."

"I don't see how you can be so calm. I'd be nervous."

Max smiled. "If it helps, Clark is nervous too."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can hear him talking to Lois. She's trying to calm him down."

"I wouldn't have thought that he'd be worried."

"He doesn't like public speaking."

"I don't blame him. I'm glad that I don't have to do it."

"So, I shouldn't get you to sub in for him if he's called away?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Relax, I'm joking."

"Ha, ha. Hilarious. I need to show you some really funny stuff because I don't think you have this humor thing down, yet."

Max quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure why you don't find it funny. I'm certain that you've told similar jokes."

"Mine weren't said in serious situations. I want this committee to get the facts straight. I don't like hearing people accuse you of things you haven't done. It's not fair."

"It's gallows humor, but I see your point. There are plenty of things I could be accused of that it seems rather ironic that I'm under scrutiny for something I didn't do."

"Are you still guilty over things the Agenda and Groups made you do? Those weren't your fault. You didn't have control over them."

"That's not entirely comforting."

* * *

Kor-El was having difficulty sleeping. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day, and he was excited. 

"Tomorrow is going to be glorious," he said to himself. "It will be your last, Match. Everyone hates you, and they'll all love me when I kill you. Don't they all applaud the hero who slays the monster, after all?"

-----

As this chapter was short, I'm posting it at the same time as chapter 5.

Any and all comments welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights nor meant to generate income.

Public Enemy Number One, chapter 7

"Are you ready?" Superman asked.

Match ran through everything in his head. He had his opening statement memorized and had prepared answers to all the likely questions. He had forced a neutral expression onto his face to hide his irritation.

"I am," he said as he rose.

The two entered the room to face the committee.

* * *

"We're here today to discuss clones and the potential threat that they represent," the chairman said. "We are also here to discuss one specific clone and the actions it has taken recently." 

Superman gave Match a glance to see his reaction to being described as 'it.' Match's expression did not change; he had too much self-control to show anger at that.

The first several hours consisted of the committee consulting scientific and ethical experts. They were mostly led by questions from the committee members to acknowledge that clones could not exist without the scientific process to create them and those who create clones could program them to do what they wanted.

"How do you think it's going?" Superman asked Match during a break.

"Badly," was Match's reply. "They've heard a lot to regard clones as just property that can't think for themselves. It's going to be very messy when it's my turn to testify. They're going to be very rude and insulting."

"Are you going to be able to control your temper?"

"Of course. You've never seen me lose my temper, have you? It would take a lot more than this to get me to do that."

Superman looked off into the distance. "There's been a disturbance. J'onn is taking care of it."

"There will be more," Match predicted.

* * *

There were more situations that the Titans, Outsiders, JLA, and Green Lantern were forced to deal with. As Match was called to address the committee, two more emergencies occurred; one of them required Supergirl, the other Superman. 

Kor-El should be attacking soon, Match thought to himself as he was escorted to the table in front of the committee.

"I understand you have some remarks you'd like to make before we begin?" the chairman asked.

"Yes, Mr. Chairman, I do," Match replied.

He began his remarks. "You have heard numerous experts address how clones are different from other human beings. I would like to remind you of the ways that we are similar. For those of us with free will, we feel the same things that others feel. We can laugh, cry, and love, just like everyone else. The manner of our creation may be different, but we are fundamentally the same."

"There are those clones that do wrong. There are also clones that have saved the world. To judge us simply as a group is wrong; we are individuals."

A slow clap came from the audience and a mocking voice called out, "Well done!"

The chairman frowned. "The audience will be silent! I will have you removed if you continue this outburst!"

Kor-El stood up, wearing a suit. He emitted a flash and was dressed in his original costume.

"I'm here to take care of Match," he announced. "The rest of you should get out; he's a dangerous person. You might get hurt in the crossfire."

Kor-El let out a burst of telekinetic force, throwing those near him aside. Match telekinetically caught them before they hit anything and suffered serious injury.

"Get out of here," Match told everyone. "It will be impossible for me to protect all of you."

"I don't think so," Kor-El said. "I want an audience! But I do think that they should get out of the way. I don't want them to interfere with our little reunion."

A few people tried to flee, but they ran into a telekinetic barrier.

Match stood, silently measuring the odds. They weren't as bad as he had feared.

"I've got some familiar looking faces for you to deal with before we have our confrontation," Kor-El told him. "It's time for you to come and play with your big brother!"

The roof of the Capitol Building ripped open and six white-haired young men floated in. They were all dressed in Match's Agenda costume. They looked exactly like him.

Match recalculated the odds; they were much worse now.

"I'm going to let you play with each other now," Kor-El said. "Be sure to bite and kick each other."

The six clones of Match advanced. Match unleashed a wave of force at them. Unfortunately for him, it dampened out moments after he used it. Match grimaced; they were ready to suppress anything he tried with his powers.

"Come now, Kru-El," Kor-El called out. "You can do better than that!"

The six clones sprung at him as one. Match lashed out with one hand, catching a clone on the jaw. He used his other hand to deliver a vicious chop at another's stomach while he rolled away. He was glad that his hand to hand abilities were added well after he was created; these clones seemed to be at the level he was at his creation.

He felt pressure bearing down on him. Max realized that at least one of the clones must be using his powers to hinder his movement. That made things more difficult for him; his combat style was based on his mobility. He tried to break the hold on him, but his concentration was split too many ways.

The six clones charged him again, and he was unable to dodge. He fought them, but Match feared it was a losing battle.

Suddenly, one of them went flying across the room, and the others shifted their attention to a newcomer. Match smiled; it was Superboy.

"I broke the barrier," Kon explained. "Everybody's safe now."

"Let's get them," Match said.

Kor-El watched the battle between the two and his six clones with a deepening frown. This wasn't the way he had thought it was going to go; Match was supposed to fight alone.

With the introduction of Superboy in the combat, the clones were no longer able to continue restraining Match. They fought on, never saying a word, but they eventually fell before the two brothers.

Kor-El applauded them. "Well done, Kon-El. Well done, Kru-El. I am impressed. I failed to account for Kon-El's presence, otherwise I would have had more clones. I do have one more thing to do though."

"What's that?" Kon asked, breathing heavily from the exertion.

Kor-El produced a device. "This."

He pressed a button on it. The clones burst into flame and were incinerated before Superboy or Match could do anything.

"No!" Match shouted. "You monster!"

"Ah, ah," admonished Kor-El. "You're the monster here, Kru-El, not me. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't have had to die a horrible death."

"You're insane," Kon told him. "You're beyond help."

Kor-El ignored him. "I must take my leave of you now. I'm sure I'll see you again. Soon."

A blue and red blur came flying through the hole in the roof and ran into Kor-El. Superman had arrived, and he just knocked out Kor-El.

"Just one punch?" he said in disbelief. "I thought it would take more than that."

Kon beat Match to the comment. "It was a good punch."

Match smiled at the reference.

* * *

Kor-El was taken back into custody. The committee before which Match was testifying was chastened by the events that had occurred. They realized that they had been manipulated and were not please by that fact. 

Cameras had caught the entire fight on tape, and these images were soon everywhere. Match was exonerated of the suspicion he was under.

There were still some tensions regarding clones. After all, it was a clone that set up the entire incident. However, that two clones were primarily responsible for its resolution was not lost on the public. That Superman was supportive of these young men helped too.

* * *

The night after everything had been resolved; Conner looked at Max before they went to bed. It seemed as if he had been holding back a certain tension, and that was now gone. 

"Hey," he said. "It's over. You did well. I didn't think you were worried about public opinion."

Max briefly smiled before responding. "I wasn't. Whether the public like or dislikes me makes no difference."

"The fact that you look relaxed would seem to contradict that."

"I was worried, but not for myself."

"Explain."

"I've worried about the attitudes towards clones. It was getting uncomfortable, and it could have spilled over to the innocent."

"How so?"

"If clones were under restriction, then it would have affected others that were blameless, like Guardian and you. I couldn't let that happen."

"What were you going to do? Fall on your sword?"

"I gave it serious thought."

"What!"

"I wasn't going to be the reason you were put under any restrictions. I would have surrendered before that happened."

"You don't have to look after me. I can take care of myself."

"It would have been my fault that you would be in trouble."

Conner gave him a look. "This was just as hard as the other time, wasn't it? You were keeping your fear for all clones to yourself and suffering for it. You weren't responsible for any of it. You need to accept that you're a good guy. You're very important to a lot of people, including me. Will you stop being so hard on yourself?"

Max looked a little tentative. "I'll try."

-----

Because I didn't want to give anything away, I'll now answer questions from the comments.

Kor-El did have clones as his disposal, but didn't care about them.

Match's commando team was operating under its own initiative. Match was a bit busy as he was juggling too many things, even for him. Fortunately, he found someone to provide them guidance.

Kor-El is insane. His incoherence is intentional.

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
